Truth or Dare!
by KOS-MOS 4eva
Summary: The most dangerous game ever played is now taking place between ALL the Xenosaga members! What will happen next? What deep, dark secrets will come to light? What daring feats will we see performed by the Xenosaga characters? Read on 2 see, I dare you!


**Xenosaga: Truth or Dare**

It was another boring day on the Durandal for the Xenosaga crew. I mean, what can you do when you've done it all? Seen and destroyed aliens from a different dimension, save the world…or more correctly, the universe from a crazy madman bent on eternal recurrence, or become block people to revolutionize the video game world forever…the list just goes on and on!

Well, the members of the Xenosaga crew were just sitting around doing nothing on the Durandal since they had nothing to do. MOMO decided to tune into the U.M.N network to see if anything good was on. It was on a popular girlie channel (By fate or coincidence) about how to defeat boredom. It listed the top 5 things to do to overcome such a boring event:

5. Put makeup on unexpecting men. A tempting offer to most females...

4. Blowing up stuff with explosives. I doubt Jr. would like that. Everything on the Durandal was expensive…though they'd probably make nice explosions.

3. Dancing to Karaoke. Hearing Shion sing is like watching glass break and ripping out your ears…

2. Truth or Dare. Possibilities…

1. Spin the Bottle. Sends shivers up your spine…what if you kiss the pig?

MOMO tried to jot all of it down but she was only able to put one down…truth or dare. She thought about the choice but quickly made up her mind to play this game…but it was boring to just play it with one person…

So…she happily bounces off to inform her friends about her new discovery and begin this lovely story of gargantuan humorness. "Hey, author! Please send me to the first players!"

Okay! First, she finds Doctus and Canaan in the Isolation Area making out…something unexpected to her. Wait, say what?

"Ahhhhh!!!!!" MOMO screams. Her scream echoes through the Isolation Area and almost breaks the cases of the Zohar Emulators. "Oh my god! My eyes! My virgin eyes!" MOMO falls on her knees and starts shaking wildly and uncontrollably.

"Sorry, MOMO! You weren't supposed to see that!" cried Canaan.

"It wasn't kissing!" Doctus continued. "We were just expressing our strong affections for each other through our mouths!"

"Really?" MOMO squeaks, managing to control her shakiness. She then thinks about a certain red-haired URTV and if what Doctus and Canaan were doing could be done between the two of them as well. The mere thought seemed to boost MOMO's hyperness level by 800 hundred percent. "I hope Jr. feels that way about me!"

Both Canaan and Doctus struggle not to laugh. (_Rubedo would have a heart attack at the mere mention of the idea of him and MOMO kissing…_)

MOMO turns to Canaan and Doctus and puts her hands on her hips. "By the way, if you two aren't busy, would you like to come with me to play a game? Truth or dare!"

"OH SWEET ZARATHUSTRA, I've been waiting to play that game all of my life!" Canaan exclaimed. "But everyone never wants to listen to the guy running a spy program inside his body! They would think that the owner was some kind of nerdy pervert!"

He stormed off quickly and mentioned to MOMO to meet him in the Ironman 4 down at the Foundation. He said that he would round up the others…willingly or forcefully.

"Guess I'll be heading to the Ironman 4 then! Thank you, Canaan! Saves me the trouble of finding everyone!" MOMO skips out of the Isolation Area singing a happy tune leaving Doctus alone in the area.

"Maybe I'll find out if Ziggy is available!" Doctus skips after MOMO singing off key.

After a couple of minutes, all the players were assembled at the Ironman 4: Ziggy, Shion, Allen, KOS-MOS, chaos, Jr., Doctus, Juli, Gaignun, Citrine, Hammer, Tony, Matthews, Miyuki, Nephilim, Abel, and Jin.

"Wow, Canaan! You work fast!" MOMO muses.

Jr. glomps Gaignun. "Gaignun, like, oh my gosh! Like how the hell did you get out of hell! Like aren't you supposed to be like totally dead?"

Gaignun throws Jr. off of him and into a table. "Jr., you adolescent raging hormones idiot! I was enjoying the flames of vengeance when out of nowhere; Canaan comes and beats up Death like he was a wrestler or something! Then, he freaking dragged me here and told me we were going to play a little game! What kind of ridiculous one are we going to play so much that I must be alive to participate in?!?!"

Tears start streaming down MOMO's cheek. "I was a little bored…so I…I mean…decided to play truth or dare since you…can't play it by yourself…waaah….!" She sobs.

Jr. stomps on Gaignun's foot. Gaignun holds his scream but his thoughts were screaming in agony. (_Owwww!!!! That really hurts! Damn, you Rubedo!_) "Like Gaignun! You don't ever make a girl cry!"

"Well, then I won't make you cry," Gaignun retorted.

Jr. points a finger at Gaignun. "Shut up! As your older brother, I order you to apologize!"

"Fine, fine…" Gaignun sighs. "I'm sorry, MOMO." (_I didn't need to get dragged out of that fiery hell for_ _a simple game of truth or dare_ _…_) Gaignun pets her on the head slowly to comfort her.

MOMO stops crying. "Let's get this party star…wait, where are we going to play?"

"Like how about we go to Gaignun's private beach!" Jr. jumps up and giggles.

Everyone agrees and heads to the private beach to begin the disastrous game which was about to occur.

"Ahhh…the beach air feels nice!" MOMO plops down on the sandy ground. "Ok! Everyone form a circle so we can get started!"

"But I don't want to get my clothes dirty!" Jr. whines. "I just got these cool pants today!"

"Here, Rubedo." Gaignun sets out a towel. (_Man, he is such a girl…_)

"Like thanks Gaignun!" Jr. sits right next to MOMO.

"Now that everyone is seated who is going to go…" MOMO gets interrupted by a loud mouthed, red-headed idiot.

"Ohhh! Pick me! Pick me!" Jr. waves his hand wildly in front of her face.

"Okay! You can go first, Jr.!" MOMO says. "Jr…truth or…?"

He completely ignores her and starts talking himself.

"WHAT?!?!" Jr. yells. "THAT'S LIKE FREAKING SCARY!" He goes silent again but then grits his teeth. "You're like…such an asshole…but fine…"

He goes over to Shion and then gropes her breasts firmly and squishily.

Shion grows angry and then raises her hand to slap Jr. "PERVERT!"

**Bitch slap!**

"Sorry, Shion…" Jr. says as he rubbed his cheek. "Albedo dared me too…"

"Well then…"

**ANOTHER BITCH SLAP!!!**

"Hey!" Both of Jr.'s cheeks were on fire. "What was that for?!"

"One for you and one for Albedo!"

Jr. turns his head to the side in anger. "But I get hit by both!"

"Get over it you big baby!" Gaignun grabs a handful of sand and throws it at Jr.

Jr. shoots up and starts running around holding his eyes in writhing pain. His scream sound like a girl. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY EYES!"

"So uh…" Jin wonders. "Who wants to be next?"

A/N: A big thanks to Rubedo Kukai Jr. who helped edit this for me! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did…so…the big question is…who do you want to be next for Truth or Dare? Press the Submit Review to submit the person of your choice! And…everyone from the Xenosaga world will be included!


End file.
